


Muse: Sweetest Goodbye

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry leaves his family and friends. Now , almost a year later, he has returned only to find he's not exactly welcome. Will a local bar singer help Harry reconcile with the family, and girl, he loves most?





	Muse: Sweetest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He found another world on his eleventh birthday.

  

He stopped an evil wizard from gaining immortality.

  

He saved his best friend's sister from a monster.

  

He helped his Godfather find freedom.

  

He watched a friend die at the hands of the evil wizard.

  

He lost his Godfather.

  

He found out he was the chosen one.

  

He spent a few glorious weeks with an amazing girl.

  

He watched as his mentor was murdered.

  

He left the only family he ever knew and loved.

  

He spent months alone with his two best friends.

  

He killed the evil wizard.

  

He returned home to a hero's welcome.

  

He kissed the girl he loved.

  

Then he left... Again.

    

 

"Trust us, Harry!" 

  

Although he would never admit it, Harry couldn't help but shudder at Fred's words. It was an involuntary thing that was brought on by memories of years of pranks and jokes at his expense.

  

"You are going to have fun tonight! You'll see," continued George as the twins led Harry to the very end of Diagon Alley.

  

Harry made a very non-committal sort of noise and followed the two red-heads through the night covered street. Truth be told, he was glad they were taking him out. Fred and George seemed to be the only two people who were treating him the same as they had before. Since he had returned from his self imposed exile, things between him and his friends and loved ones had been, well, strained. Of course they had said they were pleased to see him, that they had missed him and were glad he was back, but he could tell they were still mad at him. It was as if his leaving for a year had been an entirely selfish and cowardly thing to do and they had yet to forgive him for it. Especially Ginny.

  

_Maybe they're right_ , he thought as he kicked at an old bottle on the ground. 

  

"Here we are then," Harry's thoughts were broken as George gestured to a small doorway nestled between a bookstore and a pet shop. Looking up at the sign above the door, Harry read the name aloud.

  

"The Golden Snitch?"

  

"Yeah, knew you'd like it!" said Fred, "It opened up while you were away. The service is crap, and the décor's a bit iffy..."

  

"Then why are you bringing me here?" asked Harry with a rather large sense of foreboding.

  

"Because, Harry, nobody comes for the service or décor," said George.

  

"They come to drink copious amounts of Fire Whisky..." added Fred

  

"And to watch Leah!" concluded George with a sigh.

  

Harry was definitely worried now but all he could do was stammer as the twins grabbed one of his arms each and dragged him through the doorway. They descended down a short, dark flight of stairs and emerged in possibly the most garish room Harry had ever seen. The walls were dark purple with large gold candle holders jutting out every few feet. Giant crystal chandeliers hovered over tables covered with shiny gold cloths. All of the chairs were covered in purple velvet and the bar itself was made of some sort dark wood and gilded with even more gold. All in all, it seemed like a ten year old girl had been given the keys to Gringotts and told to go nuts!

  

"Oh my..." Harry said as he looked around in awe.

  

"Yeah, that was our first reaction too," said George as he steered Harry over to a seat, "Doesn't look like Leah's started yet."

  

Harry tore his eyes away from a chandelier and followed George's gaze. There was a stage tucked away in one corner of the bar. He could see four men and two women, a blonde and a brunette, setting up instruments and just below them, many more people; all talking excitedly.

  

"Thank goodness," Harry breathed with a smile.

  

"What?" asked Fred.

  

"Well, for a moment, I thought you were taking me to see a stripper," he said guiltily.

  

"Nah, but that is a good idea for next time," said George, "Every Thursday and Saturday night, Leah sings here."

  

"And who is Leah?"

  

"You probably don't know her but she went to Hogwarts with us. She was a Hufflepuff in our year," said Fred whilst indicating between himself and his brother.

  

"She's bloody brilliant. All she sings is muggle bang songs." George said eagerly.

  

"You mean _pop_ songs?" ventured Harry.

  

"Yeah, that's it! I knew it was an explosion of some kind."

  

"Shut up, she's starting!" hissed Fred as the lights went out all around them. A single spotlight appeared from nowhere and shone down the brunette Harry had noticed before.

  

"Hi, I'm Leah," wolf whistles erupted from the crowd and Leah smiled good naturedly, "and I'd like to welcome you all to the Golden Snitch. I'm going to start with a song that was requested by two friends of mine for a mate of theirs who has just come home."

  

Leah threw a smile towards the twins as the music started. It was soft, sweet music and she hummed along with the intro. Harry couldn't help but watch as Leah started to move to the music. She wasn't wearing a particularly sexy outfit, just a white singlet and black dragon hide pants and boots, and she certainly wasn't the prettiest girl he'd ever seen either. That honour was reserved for Ginny. There was definitely something about her though. Maybe it was the way her dark curls swayed across her shoulders, or how her lips moved as she sung. What ever it was, Harry couldn't shift his gaze.

  

"Is she a Veela?" he asked George.

  

"No mate, muggle-born. Shh, this is where it gets good!" George whispered as the music turned fast and heavy.

  

_"Pushing forward and arching back, bring me closer to heart attack,"_ Leah's low, smoky voice rang out as she sashayed across the stage. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was as enthralled he was, _"How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone?"_

  

Harry's heart leapt into his mouth. She looked right at him as she sung those words. It was as if she was singing just for him and when she sung those words again, he held her gaze. Was it possible she could know how he felt? Harry was still pondering this when the song ended and he clapped loudly with the rest of the audience. For some reason it felt important that she know how much he appreciated the song.

  

Four songs later Leah took a little bow, "I'm going to take a short break now, so go fill up your drinks and I'll see you in five."

  

She stepped down from the stage and weaved her way through the crowd, ending her journey at Harry's and the twin's table.

  

"Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome!" Leah summoned herself a chair and sat down wearily, "All right boys?"

  

"Never better, Leah my dear," Fred leaned over to kiss Leah on the cheek, "You remember Harry don't you? From school?"

  

Leah smiled at Harry, "Hard not to. How are you Harry?"

  

"Oh, fine thanks," he smiled shyly, "I really liked your singing, especially that first song."

  

"Thanks. But I can't take all of the credit. They're brilliant songs to begin with, I just sing them."

  

"You are being far too modest!" George said as he gave Leah a playful shove, "C'mon Gred, let's go get some more drinks. Want one, Leah?"

  

"Yeah, just water thanks."

  

"Aww, you're no fun." Pouted Fred as the brothers slipped away to the bar. Leah chuckled as she watched them go.

  

"So," Harry edged his chair closer to the table, "that first song. Was it really for me?"

  

"Uh-huh. The boys said that you were coming tonight. They also said you'd just got back from a rather long holiday and were having a rough time of it. Seemed like an appropriate song." 

  

"You have no idea." Leah smiled at him as she took the glass of water that Fred had returned with. George plopped down on the other side of Harry.

  

"So, Leah, when are you going to go out with me?" George waggled his eyebrows and grinned widely. Leah sighed in mock annoyance.

  

"When I feel like it." She rose from her chair, "and that would be my cue to go. It was nice to see you Harry. I hope you like the rest of the show."

  

Harry shook Leah's extended hand and watched as she walked away. 

    

 

Several hours and drinks later, Harry was standing with the twins outside of their shop.

  

"You sure you don' wanna come 'side?" George asked as he swayed on the spot.

  

"No, it's fine. I should get home." Harry tried not to think about how empty the small flat stacked with boxes that he had recently moved into was, "I'll see you both later."

  

"'Kay then," Fred made to follow his brother but turned back, "Oi, Harry, don' forget to come fer lunch on Sat'day. Mum wants everyone there!"

  

"I won't. Good night."

  

Harry watched twins disappear into the shop. He had been hoping that they would forget to mention it. It was through them, after all, that the original invitation had been extended. If they hadn't told him he could have feigned ignorance and skipped it all together. Now he was stuck attending a gathering no one wanted him at. Sighing to no one in particular, Harry turned on his heel and apparrated home.

 

  _*A/N - The chapter title and lyrics were taken from the song "Sweetest Goodbye" by Maroon 5_

 

 


End file.
